Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of slat flap lever controls for aircrafts and, more particularly, to a position detection system and method associated with such slat flap lever controls.
Aircraft slat and flap systems include slats and flaps that are extended and retracted at variable positions depending on the aircraft's take-off or landing situation to provide high lift to the aircraft at lower aircraft speeds. Actuation of the slats and flaps is provided in response to input from an aircraft operator. The input is made by movement of a slat flap control lever. Current levers are analog and implemented using a rotary variable differential transformer (RVDT). After many cycles, the reliability of the analog lever may deteriorate due to changes in the RVDT air gap and channel-to-channel variation.